


Tender Is The Night (He Hit Me And It Felt Like A Kiss)

by Dilettante (orphan_account)



Series: Tales Of The British Government Hunting A Silver Fox [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because hitting each other in the face is the best kind of foreplay really, I blame Lana Del Rey, I mean heartrate's already at 180, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ultraviolence, Well - Freeform, and breath already rigid, best conditions for some hot steamy sex, but that's not happening here, since I surely suck at writing slash, that's why this is, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dilettante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Mycroft hits Greg and one time he hits back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Is The Night (He Hit Me And It Felt Like A Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
> This fic can be seen as offending and provocating, regarding it's dubious nature. I do not wish to romanticise violence and physical abuse, nor do I encourage the behaviour my protagonists show. If anyone can relate to this fic in any way, please talk to someone!

_I can hear sirens, sirens_  
 _He hit me and it felt like a kiss_  
 _I can hear violins, violins_  
 _Give me all of that **ultraviolence**_

 

Mycroft Holmes has always been a very, very patient man. Never rushing, never acting hot-blooded and in the heat of the moment. He was the one that would sit down and wait for the dust to settle to save whatever is left worth rescuing.

But he's not going to sit down and sip tea when Greg is standing in front of him calling him an idiot.

An idiot of all things!

And Mycroft holmes has never been a violent man.  
Never has he experienced the urge to hit someone in the face or to knock them out with one hell of a sucker punch.

That is, until now. Because right now all he feels is white-hot, blazing anger running through his veins in a mixture of hormones that make his breath hitch and his blood rush.  
And he can feel his fists clenching even tighter and he can feel the tension in his muscles and he stands up and he hits. He hits Greg in the face. With all the power that he has. Greg's shocked, to say the least. And he turns around and leaves without saying anything like a goodbye of some sorts. 

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens it's completely unexpected either. But somehow the DI that's standing in front of Mycroft once again just has the effect of making him go in an all-rage mode in which the only thought that counts is the one of how many teeth Lestrade can lose with one blow. 

Greg is, again, standing in front of Mycroft. His finger accusingly pointing in the direction of the younger man. And he's all but screaming something about Mycroft being not mature enough to control the monstrosity that is his brother.   
  
And you'd never hear Mycroft saying anything nice about his brother, because Mycroft is the exact same opinion. Well, apart from the him being too immature part. Once again he can feel his heart rate picking up and his jaw clenching. And before he even knows it just, well it just happens again.   
  
And he can feel the hardness of Greg's jaw underneath his fist and he can feel his teeth underneath all that skin. It's obscene and _perfect_.

Greg's standing in front of him, blood crimson red on his lips, eyes wide with astonishment because really, he'd never thought this would ever happen again. 

 

* * *

 

Apparently Gregory Lestrade has a way of upsetting Mycroft so much he just has to use his fists to make the other man shut up. Because the third time it's starting to feel like a routine to the older Holmes.

He knows violence is never the key and he should maybe just ask Greg to leave his bureau before his face comes in contact with his hands once again. But secretly he's enjoying showing off his power. (Mycroft is very well aware of the fact that's kind of twisted and perverted but he won't even admit that to himself)

So when Greg calls Mycroft fat and in need of exercise he does what he apparently does best. He lunches forwards and makes sure to hit Greg's nose with all his strength. And he can feel the crack of the bone and hears the muffled cry the detective lets out before gracelessly falling to the ground. 

And for the first time, Mycroft actually has the decency to help Greg on his feet again. And he can feel the blood dripping on his hands, leaving trails of violent red on his own pale flesh as he holds Greg's face in an attempt to examine the damage he engendered.

  


* * *

The fourth time it occurs, _it does not go as planned_. 

Because Mycroft started enjoying hurting Greg, making him superior in every way possible. And he enjoys seeing Greg in pain, only to comfort him afterwards. And he catches himself looking for a reason to hit Greg often enough the last time. 

And finally, Greg's been so gracefully to insult Mycroft. Which gives him the bestest of reason to clench his fists (The first time it had happened out of anger and vanity, now it's just anticipation) and he stands up with his hands in the air. 

And he hits Greg, and he can see the other man's lip split and his knuckles are being coloured red again and he feels the rush of adrenaline.

And then Greg hits back. He hits Mycroft in the face with all the force he can find and it does all but almost knocking Mycroft out. Causing him to stumble backwards, his grip tight on Lestrade's shoulder, pulling him down in a mess of limbs.

And he finds himself face to face with Greg, who's lying on top of him, the blood eliciting from the older man's lip dripping on his own. Mycroft licks it away, savouring the copper, stale taste and he can see Greg's eyes following the movements of his tongue.

Well, this could surely turn out interesting. 

 

 

 


End file.
